


The Craziest Thing of All

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Niall, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Niall Horan is broke. Harry Styles is broker. So, they do the only thing that makes sense.They get married.to fulfill the prompt: Ok so I read somewhere that students in the US get married to avoid paying their college tuition (here is an article: http://www.nytimes.com/2011/02/06/us/06bcmarriage.html?_r=0 ). AU where they don't actually end up together but become best friends? Maybe one of them has a crush on the other but when the other explains he's aroace spec they talk about it and work it out. Harry or Narry or Larry would be fine. Even Ziall tbh.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agrinwithouthiscat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrinwithouthiscat/gifts).



> HI! Hope you enjoy!  
> Title comes from "Do You Remember" by Jack Johnson.

TO: NIALL H   
Hey

 

TO: HARRY S  
hey whats up

 

TO: NIALL H   
Nm. you?

 

TO: HARRY S  
payin bills. fun times  
TO: HARRY S  
WHY is food so expensive??!!

 

TO: NIALL H   
Search me man. lol

 

TO: HARRY S  
y is my gas bill so much. I dont even use the stove??!?!?

 

TO: NIALL H   
:/

 

TO: HARRY S  
acording to this calculator  
TO: HARRY S   
id get like twice as much aid if i was married   
TO: HARRY S  
think of all the pringles i could buy

 

TO: NIALL H   
Whoah wait, really? 

 

TO: HARRY S  
i dont joke about pringles man 

 

TO: NIALL H  
But you would have to share said pringles 

 

TO: HARRY S   
ya but id pick someone chill who wouldnt eat them all 

 

TO: NIALL H  
Standards

 

TO: HARRY S  
gotta start somewhere lol

 

TO: NIALL H  
So, you gonna do it? 

 

TO: HARRY S  
do what lol

 

TO: NIALL H  
Find someone up to your standards. 

 

TO: HARRY S  
probs not man. the worlds too full of romance movies i dont think anyone would want to get married just to save a couple bucks 

 

TO: NIALL H  
More like a couple thousand bucks  
TO: NIALL H  
I’d marry you

 

——  
The next day, Harry woke with his uncharged phone next to him on the bed. He turned off his alarm, plugged his phone into the charger, dressed, then headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. Once he was done, he threw the phone and charger into his schoolbag, where it rested between his ceramics notebook and his laptop. He locked his door behind him and headed off to the coffee shop, where he met his best friend, Liam. Liam and Harry met almost every morning at Hazelbush, a small coffee shop which was about a three minute walk from Harry’s apartment.   
Liam glanced up from his usual seat in a battered blue armchair when Harry opened the door. “Something the matter?” Liam asked, glancing up briefly from the law book on his lap.   
“I may have done something completely stupid,” Harry announced dramatically as he flopped himself into the cozy chair which sat across the table from his best friend.   
“What’ve you done this time?” Liam asked, still reading his textbook, and with a small smirk on his face.   
“Don’t make that face!” Harry was quick to say. “It’s not funny! I may have destroyed a beautiful budding friendship!”   
Harry sighed. “You remember Niall?”   
Liam removed the well-chewed blue plastic pen from his mouth so he could respond. “He that guy from your anthro class last year? Came to the holiday festival wearing nothing but boots and red-and-white striped boxers?”   
“Yeah, that’s him,” Harry responded dejectedly.   
“He seemed so easy going!” Liam flipped a page. “What’d you do, insult his mother?”   
“Worse,” Harry moaned. “I—” he took a breath. “I proposed to him!”   
This got Liam’s attention. If Harry was not so distraught, he would have poked fun at Liam’s face. The saliva-covered pen had dropped into his lap, and his eyes bugged out as he processed this information. “You what?”  
“I proposed to him,” wailed Harry for the second time.   
“Are you— you— I mean— What? Why? Like— like a serious, actual proposal?”   
“Kinda? I mean— It was kind of a joke? But not really, because I was actually— you know. Proposing. Marriage.”   
Liam had a blank look on his face. His textbook was falling closed as he leaned closer to his best friend. He didn’t seem to notice, though. “I don’t know. Explain to me how one jokingly- but-not-jokingly proposes to a person they haven’t even been on one date with.”   
Harry sighed. “Ok. So we were texting, right? As you do. And I was like ‘what’s up?’ you know, and he was talking about like finances and stuff. ‘Bread costs so much money!’ ‘Why is my gas bill so much, I barely cook!’ and stuff. And then he was like, ‘If only I was married, I’d get so much financial aid’ and so I was like, ‘Marry me!’. You know.”   
“And?” asked Liam.   
“And what?” Harry responded. “That’s the story.”   
“But what did he say?” Liam questioned.   
“Nothing! He still hasn’t responded! That’s why I’m so distressed!”   
“Well— “ Liam began to reply, but was interrupted by a chirping noise which came from Harry’s sweatshirt pocket.   
Harry pulled out his phone hastily. “It’s him,” he informed Liam unnecessarily. The concerned look on Harry’s face said it all.   
“Well? What’d he say?”   
“‘Hey. Sorry I fell asleep on you last night’,” Harry read.   
“So that’s why he didn’t respond. He fell asleep,” Liam reasoned.   
“Or he just pretended to so I don’t feel bad!” Harry replied desperately.   
Another chirp came from Harry’s phone. Harry scrambled for it, as if the message might disappear if he took too long to open it.  
“‘When’, it says.”   
“When what?” Liam questioned.   
Harry typed and sent the question.   
“‘When do you want to get married?’” Harry read. The tension released from his shoulders.   
“Congratulations!” Liam responded. “Can I be your best man?”


End file.
